


Ordering

by Vuldra



Series: Obedience [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Multiple, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The companion fic to Observing. The people that send him orders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of the Obedience series. It was pretty fun to write these one-shots. Do enjoy!

****

Kaname’s POV

            Ichigo may have become Captain Aizen’s servant, but there still might be some problems with Ichigo reverting back to what he was. I noticed wavering in Ichigo’s voice before he became truly obedient. He was surely scared about where he was heading as a servant. He didn’t want to follow him, even if he died. With the loss of the Kurosaki’s spiritual energy, he’s of no use to the Gotei 13. Ichigo had a habit of writhing under all three of our pressures, after more of his energy was gone. He needed at least a little to preserve himself under ours. Aizen didn’t care if he had some or a little.

            I don’t care that much myself, but Ichigo couldn’t withstand it that much at first. He made little movement at first in the pressure, if it was released by Aizen, Ichimaru, or I, in the months after he was able to withstand the pressures. I have been looking after Ichigo when he’s in the kitchen, or looking at the cameras. I had suspicions that he was trying to find a way out. He made little moves after we started sending the higher ranking Espadas after him. Now, he shows no defiance in that way.

            I keep watch over him in the surveillance room, and quite often. I’ve seen him communicate with some of the Espadas and Fracciones. He sometimes says something to them, but most of the time nowadays he says nothing. Which is fine, but he always had a habit of going off with Nnoitra and Grimmjow to get some training in. Aizen didn’t agree with it once he found out.  He disciplined Ichigo after dealing with Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Both Espadas weren’t happy about the actual order. Afterward the Kurosaki was such a mess during the actions that Aizen did to him.

            After a while Gin and I were allowed to do whatever we wanted with the young man. I never wanted to know what Gin wanted to do with him since knowing him it wasn’t good. I’ve seen him tease him in the middle of the hall. Even in Ichigo’s prisonlike room, Ichimaru had to mess with his mind. The many things that were done to Ichigo by Ichimaru are unknown by all the Espadas. Just Aizen and I know about what was done to the old substitute Shinigami. I was holding all the orders that Aizen wanted to have done by Ichigo. I don’t spend time talking to the boy since that doesn’t matter to me. I believe that I should only give him orders then punish him if not done correct for Aizen.

            The point for taking Ichigo was to just get him out of the way so Aizen could get to where he wanted. To serve out justice, he was in the way of Aizen’s plans. He doesn’t want him in the way, so he was going to lose every ounce of himself before the final battle against Soul Society. In the end, Ichigo would have to do everything around Las Noches while we’re in combat. He follows orders to the key to not get into disciplinary action by his true owner.

Gin’s POV

            Ah, it’s so much fun destroying the mental health of Ichigo Kurosaki. He does so little ta fight back since we already destroyed his will that it’s funny ta watch his facial features. His smilin’ face is a little too disappointing nowadays. I love whippin’ him into shape when he was still gettin’ used ta the fact that he had to listen to all three of our orders. He never stood a chance against gettin’ out of this. He needed to learn a lesson or two with me. Ichigo never tried to fight me when I wanted something from him at times… He doesn’t care for me, just like some others. It doesn’t bother me since it makes it much more easily to get more outta of him.

            I remember when he was in his room waiting for Captain Aizen’s orders. He looked at me noticing I wasn’t sent with orders, and I suppose I was creepin’ him out. I bent him out of shape cause of the fact that I told him that his friends aren’t coming for him. He started yelling at me for that reason. I shut him up by usin’ my Zanpaku-to. I was gonna chop something of his off.  I was choosing between cuttin’ off his fingers or maybe even just some of his flesh feed it to some hollows. He was glaring at me when I never did decide what I was goin’ to do. I couldn’t decide. They both sounded mighty fine with me. I came up with somethin’ better than that. I whispered something ‘bout his family. Oh, my imagination told me to tell him that they were goin’ to never know that he was actually there.

            It calmed him down at least, but it certainly turned him quiet since he knows that the Octavo had sent a replacement. If we have ta we would make his replacement kill ‘em. He went on to his knees ready to take any order that I gave him. He looked up towards me, eyes full of hate and waitin’ for the order. I just ordered him to masturbate in front of me. The reason why is cause it would lower his dignity. When he did I usually sat an’ watched while I noticed that Ichigo wasn’t happy about it. Oh, his dignity got hit big time right there. There was many times where I just made him embarrass himself in front of me or the other Espadas. Though Aizen normally abused in any way possible to control his mind, body and soul, but his will took the longest to gain control over.

            I mostly liked mentally abusin’ him, it was more entertaining. I’m very interested in driving him into a corner. I still like messing with his mind, even though he is willing to do ‘bout anything. It’s a little fun anymore, but I need to have fun with him that way. It reminds me of when I messed with Izuru. I usually liked messing with the mind. In his mind: where he speaks to his Zanpaku-to and his Hollow side, and that I found out from the Octavo. His little safe haven, his inner world, but since we got rid of his Zanpaku-to we don’t have to worry ‘bout it. Ichigo’s soul is a wreck cause of all the things that had been done to him while he was here.

            He has listened to everything that I have ordered for him to do. I do love the fact that he has no interest in makin’ Aizen displeased nowadays. He stays quiet ‘bout his opinions when we’re in meetings, especially when Aizen is discussing the attack we will be doing. He tried to ignore it first, but it was a little hard. Ichigo had a horrible time ignoring those discussions. The look on his face was always gloomy. After sometime we never once saw Ichigo cry over anything that we tossed at him. I would love to see some tears, but Aizen doesn’t mind that he isn’t crying yet. Meaning there’ll be more coming out of him during the time when we come back to get him sometime after the battle.

Sousuke’s POV

            In the many days that Ichigo has been my servant, he had such difficulty to adjust. Adjusting to all the things that he had to do, and learn to do for myself. There are quite a few things that my Espadas already know about. It doesn’t bother me in the least that they know. They won’t say anything in the end, but only between themselves. They know of Ichigo’s problems with listening to my orders at first. He was disciplined for it. Unlike Gin, I was torturing Ichigo while waiting for him to make a mistake to make it worse for him later. I even had to deal torture when he first got here. It would have been nice for him to fall into the servitude quite easily. But where would the fun be in that?

            In the time that I have spent with Ichigo alone, he was very disobedient ready to leave at any time. I knew that he was going to try to escape, but I have plenty of Arrancars to stop him. He had such determination to head back to Karakura Town. He didn’t want to live with the fact that he didn’t have to be there anymore because of his replacement. He didn’t cry in front of me or the others, but he was crying within his body. Just knowing that made me smile. I have to say that he was pretty easy to control to me. While Gin did the mental abuse, I did the rest of the havoc to his body and soul. I even enjoyed every part of Ichigo’s trials trying to escape.

            One time in the beginning of his obedience growing to the very quiet Ichigo, he dropped some food that he was supposed to feed me. He looked at the food horrified not wanting to be punished twice in one day, but the plate and bowl was broken. He started picking up the shards while apologizing more than once. I just smiled toward him while Ichigo continued doing what he was doing. I could tell that he could feel my gaze on his form; I noticed that his fingertips were trying to get the littlest pieces. I ordered him to make another, and he ran out with the shards of the plate and bowl. I knew that he was trying to not get harmed. Without his Zanpaku-to and everything else he needs to survive, he’s just as useless as a hollow, but would be useful to keep around.

            Now he listens and still tries to execute the orders perfectly. I enjoy the fact that he will be out of the final battle. He wouldn’t have enough spiritual energy to fight alongside the other Shinigamis. He is bottomless pit of depressed obedience. Ichigo’s whole being is withered and tattered, as the years went by. He has become as loyal as the Quattro and Septima, especially since I had to get rid of the girl. If I hadn’t I would have to let Ichigo get in my way in the final actions. I can’t allow that, now can I? He was quite distraught knowing that we let her go without him. Once I told him that we had her memories erased from here, he started yelling furiously. That’s when he had to be punished, but he doesn’t need to be reprimanded as he had to in the beginning.

            Ichigo Kurosaki was someone that had a very stubborn will to break, but he gave some trouble for me. Kurosaki is right next to me right now waiting for an order. His eyes are blank with little expression on his face. I seemed to have noticed that he has lost all sense of himself. At least it was finally lost a year and a half before the final attack. Ichigo doesn’t have a name to the Espadas anymore. It sounds about right. Should he really even have a name to any one of the Espadas? I suppose not, since they have no intention of conversing with him if he doesn’t speak his own mind. He only speaks when ordered to share his thoughts by me, but even his thoughts aren’t his anymore. It would be interesting to see if he would show some emotion once again after we destroy Karakura Town.


End file.
